dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thailog/Archive 3
DVDs I kinda did that because the images showed up in "Category:Batman Beyond television images", which they're not. Is there a ratio difference? Otherwise, wouldn't it just be the same? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 09:55, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :The difference is that they were not taken from , and the point is to be truthful to the source. We should fix the filebox, not the images. ― Thailog 09:58, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::We probably need articles for all those promotional DVD's, then. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 10:03, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll try to come up with a simpler solution. The last thing we need is categories for just one image. ― Thailog 11:18, September 19, 2009 (UTC) IMDb In the end, it's just as unreliable as Wikipedia. ;) Any fool with a web connection can add stuff. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 08:59, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :I always assumed that the selected few who approve submissions over there at least confirmed sources. ― Thailog 11:17, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Nope, sadly not. I've always been under the impression that they always let anything slide except when I try to clean it up. If you look at an average movie's quote page, you'll see some quotes show up thrice. And some editors don't make articles for "new" actors, with no other credits. Or add redundant info (check SubZero) or conjecture (a lot of "Jack Napier"s at Mark Hamill's page). Or replace an actor's credited role with an (incorrect) uncredited role (Scott Patterson). IMDb is very, very flawed. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 11:27, September 19, 2009 (UTC) AWOL Speaking of AWOL, where've you been? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 22:09, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah... Unforeseeable Internet problems. All good now. ― Thailog 22:11, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Teen Titans Hi there, I'm Ozzie, an admin over at the Teen Titans wikia wiki http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page and I had the idea for a slight bit of collaboration between our wikis. I was thinking that, as Teen Titans isn't a strictly DCAU show, but references to it are made nonetheless, our wiki could be linked to when need be. For example, the voice actors of Ace's Royal Flush gang, the references to Robin and Beast Boy in Static Shock, etc. It would mean that you don't have to create pages for items, locations, or characters referenced but not shown in a DCAU property, but without having to resort to linking to a non-wikia wiki. In return, we would have the necessary links leading back to you. Robin's connection to Batman, Kid Flash's to Flash, Aqualad's to Aquaman, Wonder Girl's to Wonder Woman, etc, etc. Please discuss this with the other admins if you could and get back to me with this. I'm very excited at the thought of working with your wiki. --OzzMan 10:19, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Chipping in on Thailog's page: I'm not against that; though when characters are referenced to exist, they exist and deserve a page (though Beast Boy is very, very iffy). :As for the titans wiki itself, I've got some concerns for quality - your Batman article for one has nothing to do with Batman as he appeared in Teen Titans; Wonder Girl and Speedy aren't that good either; and I can't seem to find any policy pages and little moderation. But that shouldn't stop a cooperation; maybe we can learn something from each others wikia's. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 16:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Admittedly, the wiki needs quite a lot of work; we only have a handful of consistent editors and I, the newest admin, am the only one who checks in on a very regular basis. Still, I feel we have something to offer you, limited as that may be. Your "List of Teen Titans voice actors in the DCAU", to name the most obvious possible one, could be enhanced by links to the Titans characters. In response to your administrative worries, I'm admittedly not versed in policy pages, as my administrative skills lie strictly in the cleanup capacity: fixing links, spelling, grammar, vandalism, and the like, but I'm more than willing to take a cue from your wiki to improve mine. Thanks for your consideration on this matter. --OzzMan 17:16, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm the Benjamin admin here, and was basically elected for exactly that. Feel free to add the interwiki links to the actors list, and if you think we forgot some, feel free to expand. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::It sounds great, as long as you don't link to stubs. ― 'Thailog' 20:11, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Heads up Template talk:Organization box. Happy new year, btw. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:53, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, and right back at you. ― 'Thailog' 22:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) A Knight Of Shadows It's not an "edit war". The brooch not working may have been for some unexplained reason, but it is listed as an oversight. I'm just trying to leave the writers with a fair chance (with good reasons provided) so nobody who just happens to read the page thinks they slack off every once and a while. Yes, there are inconsistencies every now and then, but they aren't always. maybe "Production Inconsistencies" should be switched to "Possible Inconsistencies" or something like that since most (not all) inconsistencies are conjecture on the part of people who don't know what went on behind the scenes. That's what I get bugged about anyway. I understand that, which is why I'm not trying to remove it. I'm just trying to leave one or two possible answers along with it so people don't think that the writers overlook too much. To put it bluntly, do you listen when you read my edits? If something isn't an inconsistency, I remove it. If it is something that the way it was typed gives the wrong idea or even had the wrong idea, i alter it accordingly. In some cases my edit may need a little touching up (that's what the community wikias are for), but I '''always' base what I type on facts and any conjecture is what the general opinion on the matter is or what the most obvious possibility is (in which case I say "it seems..."). In that case specifically, the vat probably did have electricity going through it (in some form or another) because everything in that area they were fighting in had just been constructed by Luthor/Brainiac for his machine. The production inconsistency was more likely that they forgot to animate the vat getting ripped open a little instead of just denting it or whatever other reason they had for Superman to be electrocuted. —The preceding comment was added by DCAUBatman (talk • ) . :I do listen when I read your edits, but evidently you do not. You claim you remove false inconsistencies and alter others that give out the word idea by the way they are written. However, you have removed this inconsistency twice and now you admit that there actually may be an animation error there. Well, I don't see any "altering" of any kind on your edits – all you did was removing an inconsistency, based on your perception of the concept, which I've shown you to be wrong on more than one occasion. Hence my undoings. We don't remove plot holes and stuff that makes no logical sense (inconsistencies) based on in-universe hypotheses, but we rather point those mistakes out. But since you've shown yourself to be biased on this issue, you probably should stay away from this area. ― Thailog 18:21, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank You for answering my question. you don't listen to my edits.--DCAUBatman 22:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :I don't like repeating myself, just as much as I don't people accusing me of malpractice, all the while acting all sanctimoniously when they are the ones who are wrong and refuse to admit it. ::[http://dcanimated.wikia.com/index.php?title=Divided_We_Fall&diff=59558&oldid=59557 First removal] :::1. Your edit: This isn't an inconsistency - it's unexplained. it's probably because the replica needed the electricity to hurt Superman at all I undid this because the Production Inconsistencies section IS for unexplained things. Superman being hit by his replica and crashing onto a vat, which only suffers a dent, raises the question "why is he crackling with electricity?". You in turn suggested that it was caused by the replica, which is a flawed theory since their replicas didn't display any other powers besides those of their counterparts. ::[http://dcanimated.wikia.com/index.php?title=Divided_We_Fall&diff=59571&oldid=59560 Second removal] :::2. Your edit: Then the replica didn't cause it. My suggestion wasn't the point. The point was that it was just unexplained and not an inconsistency. You restored your edit, conceding that the replica didn't cause the electricity discharge, and again claimed that "it was just unexplained and not an inconsistency." I undid this again because like I've told you before, PI includes plot holes, unexplained things and unanswered questions. If the replica didn't cause the electricity and the vat doesn't seem to carry any electrical components, then it is illogical, incoherent, discrepant, disagreeing, irreconcilable, incompatible, and incongruous (='inconsistent') that Superman is crouching on the floor with electric running up and down this body. You've accused me twice of not reading your edits, but apart from contradicting yourself on your own edits (both of which you said I didn't read), you've shoot yourself in the foot in your earlier explanation. If you can't see why, then perhaps you're calling the kettle black. Don't accuse other editors of dismissing your edits when you make no effort to comprehend what you are told. ― Thailog 23:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) List Of Sexual Innuendos White lettering was necessary to see the titles of each of the shows against the background on that page while maintaining the links to each of them. Unless you can find a way to improve the looks just by using the templates alone. (VicGeorge2K9 12:48, January 7, 2010 (UTC))